


Revenge on the Heartless Wretch

by Ivaylo



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, F/M, Forehead Kisses, I stayed up until 2am just to avange myself, Nightmare, Teasing, and wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivaylo/pseuds/Ivaylo
Summary: 3 quick stories





	Revenge on the Heartless Wretch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SleepyKalena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyKalena/gifts).



> SleepyKalena teased me (apparently as revenge from a earlier fic of mine) so I couldn't let that sit on me and wrote a thing, or two...well 3 things

Their quarter is cold, like it’s always cold when Jyn wakes. Normally she would turn around and snuggle herself against Cassian again, but his side is already empty.  
That’s odd.  
They both actually have a day off today and on these rare occasions they like to stay as long as possible in bed. Not because they are lazy but because it allows them to be as close to each other as they want.    
  
When the quarter doors slide open, Jyn jumps awake and reaches for the blaster she has always close to her (a habit which she will never loose) only to fall back into the sheets when she sees Cassian’s familiar lean shape against the light of the corridor.  
  
He sets a cup of caf on the nightstand, before he sits down on the rim of the bed and brushes a lock of her hair back.  
  
  
-  
  
The scream gets stuck in Cassian’s throat. Her name. He has to call for her even when he falls.  
That’s when his senses kick in. When his eyes shoot open and he sits straight in his bed, (not without a painful bolt striking through his lower spine) panting.  
Every breath that leaves his lips sound like her name to him in the dark.  
  
She must have heard him, or at least noticed him, because suddenly she is there. Warm. Comforting. Slowly she brings him back to reality.  One hand sliding his back up and down, while the thumb of her other one is caressing his check.  
  
It takes him a while until he is ready to give sleeping another try. For her. He can manage for her, because he can not stand the worried look on her face.  
  
Jyn is holding him and he presses himself closer, taking in her scent.  
  


_This is real. She is alive. She is safe._  
  
Shortly before he drifts off, Jyn brushes away the hair on his forehead, blows over it and then gently kisses him.  
  
“Mama always did that when I had a nightmare.”  
  
  
(And somehow it works)

  
-  
  
Cassian slowly pulls her shirt over her head, only to reunite their lips immediately afterwards. Her mouth tastes so sweet.  
Her bra follows the shirt, shortly after. Leaving her skin invitingly exposed.  
  
He ghosts his lips along her carotide and only brushes them over the scar on her right collarbone.  
  
The way Jyn’s hands dig into his hair, makes him smirk. She does not like this form of teasing.  
  
He runs his hands along her side, his thumbs barely touching the underside of her breast, causing Jyn to shiver. And sigh.  
  
Cassian slides his hands to between her shoulder blades  and the small of her back, so he can lower her out of his lap and onto the bed.  
  
He sets one knee between her legs. Close enough for Jyn to feel its presence, but clearly not close enough for her likeness.  
  
Cassian kisses her again until Jyn is slightly panting from the lack of air.  
  
He dips his head, nibbles on the sensitive spot close to her earlobe, then it’s her collarbone again. From there it’s her breast, but he doesn’t give her what she wants. Cassian just hovers, knowing too well how his breath against her nipple is driving her insane.  
  
But before her (and his) frustration grows to big, he kisses her on her sternum. Right between her breasts. Jyn moans, grabs his hair and presses him against her.  
  
Cassian makes his way down. With every new kiss, Jyn’s back arches more against him. With each kiss he becomes hungrier for her. 


End file.
